User blog:Wassboss/Round 1: Bowser vs Charizard
The world of smash has been disturbed. With Tabuu defeated and the shadow bugs gone, the smashers thought that they would be safe from attack. But they were wrong. A new enemy, stronger, faster, smarter and more deadly that anything the smashers have ever faced before. The smashers tried to fight off the invading army but were overwhelmed and captured, knowing not of what awaits them. There opponents were not like others, they did not want to rule the world of smash, they instead wanted fighters for their favourite pasttime, Gladitorial combat. The fighters of the world of smash were forced into combat training, feed high protein diets and fitted with electronic tags, to make sure that they would fight if forced into the arena. Some, such as Meta Knight, Gannondorf and Wolf, took well to the training and began to enjoy it, reveling in the day they were able to prove themselves in the arena. Some smashers, such as Ike, Mario and Marth, did not enjoy what they were being forced into doing, but knowing they could not escape, had little choice but to continue training, hoping they would survive. Some however would not take this lightly. Link, Pit, Falco, all tried to escape and fight off their guards but were swiftly overpowered and executed. Princess Zelda too tried to escape and almost managed too but was caught in her sheik form, a mere 12 feet from the door that would have granted her her freedom. Instead of executing her however her guards saw how much her fighting ability incresed when in sheik form and offered not to execute her, so long as she staying in shiek form, which she unwillingly agreed to, seeing it better to live in danger that die at the hands of these savage rulers. Simulary Samus Aran also tried to escape and was also caught, having her armour removed and destroyed before being sent back to her imprisimont cell. For some however they were not so lucky. Olimar for example was unable to keep up with the strict training regime imposed by his captors and died days after his first training session. The pokemon trainer suffered an unexpected and tragic death, after he was accidently killed by a guard, thinking he was trying to escape. This turned his pokemon from tame and controllable to wild a vicious in a matter of seconds, forcing Charizard to be relocated to a different cell, as his captors feared he would kill his fellow pokemon, now that their leader was dead. The days slowly passed on by untill finally the day of the first battle arrived. The invaders prepared the arena for combat and the crowd slowly began to flood into the huge collesium. The fighters waited in their respective training rooms, ready for the inevitable, ethier they would die or be forced to kill those that were their allies mere weeks ago. Let the battles begin. Fighter 1 Name: Bowser Origin: Super Mario Bros (NES) Position on the Tier List: 33 List of special moves Close range: Flying Slam It is a claw swipe at an opponent which, if it connects, allows bowser to do a flying bodyslam on an opponent, smashing them into the ground undernieth him with high knockback. Mid range: Dash Attack Bowser charges forward and headbutts his opponents. This move has good vertical knockback. Long Range: Fire Breath Bowser continuously exhales a stream of fire in front of him, which gradually decreases in length over time. It can be angled up and down. Is only really effective for about 12 seconds. Special: Bowser Bomb Bowser leaps forwards and performs a butt-stomp. If Bowser is in midair when using this move, he slams to the ground with a butt-stomp. leap forward diagonally. Finisher: Giga Bowser When in this form bowser grows to a large size and gains immense strength. While in this form, he's invulnerable to knockback although he can still take damage. The transformation lasts about 10 seconds. He gains no new abilities while as Giga Bowser, though his existing abilities become more powerful, and most gain elemental side effects. Moveset Gallery Flying Slam.jpg|Flying Slam in use. Dash Attack (Bowser).jpg|Bowser using his dash attack on mario. The range of knockback is shown on the image. Bowser Firebreath.jpg|Fire Breath. Bowser Bomb.jpg|The impact of a Bowser Bomb. Giga Bowser.jpg|Giga Bowser. Fighter 2 Name: Charizard Origin: Pokemon (Red/Green) Position on the Tier List: 28 List of special moves Close range: Rock Smash Charizard takes a large rock and headbutts it. The force of the headbutt has high knockback and very high damage. After this portion of the attack, the rock shatters into three smaller pieces that fly forward in a spread effect, dealing small amounts of damage. Mid Range: Forward Smash Sweeps its head forward from bottom to top. Slow, but very powerful and far-reaching attack. Long Range: Flamethrower This move is very simular to Bowser's Fire Breath but with smaller flames and a longer range. It can be tilted up and down and can be used effectivly for 12 seconds. Special: Down Throw Sets its opponent on the floor, and then breathes fire on them. Has large horizontal knockback. Finisher: Triple Finish The trainer brings out all three of his Pokémon. Charizard uses Fire Blast,a large star-shaped flame Squirtle uses Hydro Pump, a multi-directional spray of water, and Ivysaur uses SolarBeam, a narrow beam of concentrated light, to create a massive projectile which can hold targets in place within the blast. It does more damage to players that are closer to the Pokémon, where all three moves will hit at once. NOTE THIS MOVE WILL INCLUDE BOTH IVYSAUR AND SQUIRTLE NOT JUST CHARIZARD FOR THE SAKE OF CONVENIENCE. Moveset Gallery Rock Smash.jpg|Rock Smash. Forward Smash (Charizard).jpg|Charizard using his forward smash on pikachu. Flamethrower (Charizard).jpg|Flamethrower being used on Fox. Down Throw (Charizard).png|Charizard using his Down Throw. Triple Finish.jpg|Triple Finish. X factors/Justifications Strength: B=95/C=90 Both Charizard and Bowser are heavyweights and thus are very powerful and have some powerful moves. However Bowser is quite a bit larger and much more muscular meaning his blows have more power and weight behind them. Speed: B=34/C=50 Again because both of these fighters are large and heavy they are not all that fast with their attacks. However charizard has a suprisingly fast dash speed and his moves are slightly quicker to pull off. Agility/Mobility in the Air: B=40/C=79 Once again the size of these too means that agility is neither of thier stong points. When it comes to mobility in the air charizard gets a significant edge because of his smaller size and his superior recovery move allowing to him navigate the air easier. He can also fly making traversing the sky quite easy. Intelligence: B=69/C=30 Bowser, despite his large size and brutish nature, is suprisingly intelligent, able to effectivly lead troops and plan attacks and easily bypass the security measures of peach's castle, kidnapping her often. However he fails to comprehend what does and doesn't work against his enemy which is what keeps his score from being any higher. Charizard is basiclly a animal and thus has a very low intelligence rating. Close Quaters Combat: B=89/C=88 Both of these warriors are almost entirely dependent on close quaters combat and thus both get a very high rating. What puts bowser ahead is the fact that he is much more phisically powerful than charizard which will be a real threat to charizard who won't be able to aply his usual brute strength advantage over an opponent. Ranged Combat: B=16/C=16 Charizard and Bowser have basiclly the same ranged attack. Their respective fire attacks are not very effective as ranged weapons due to their quite short range of use and the fact that they slowly decrese in range over time. Killer Instinct: B=91/C=77 Bowser is a villian and thus will have few qualms with brutally attacking and killing opponents and with his sharp teeth, claws and shell spikes killing an opponent will be much easier. Charizard can certainly be brutal but at the same time he is only used to knocking out and opponent, which lowers his rating significatnly. Suprise Factor: B=50/C=50 Neither of these two will be very suprised by the other. Charizard will not be too much of a shock to bowser as he is basiclly the same thing as bowser, a dragon with fire breath. Bowser's brutality may suprise charizard at first but bower has one massive flaw; his inability to change his tactics. Bowser has a tendancy to use the same tactics, methods and attacks over and over again, weather they are working or not, making him very predictable after a short period of time. Voting System In order to counted as full votes must be at least 3 lines long (although special exceptions may be made if an excellently argued two line vote is submitted). 2 line and 1 line votes will be counted in half. Irrelevent votes will not be counted at all. Anyone who says ""Warrior A wins because he is higher on the tier list" or something along those lines will have thier vote immeditaly revoked and it will not be counted, unless you edit that part of the vote out. Battle Bowser steps out into the collesium, the ground shaking slightly under his steps. He blinks the tears caused by the intense sunlight out of his eyes and scans the other side of the arena for his opponent but he can't see them. Assuming that they must not have entered the arena, he walks futher away from the containment cylinder and waits patiently for his opponent to appear. However the arena is instead bathed in in a green light, signifying the start of the the battle. Bowser arches his eye brow in confusion, looking around worriedly for his opponent. Seeing noone he turns to the guards, who seeing to be looking past him and into the air. He feels a chill go down his shell and turns, just in time to see a large orang dragon swooping down at him, teeth bared and a fierce glint in it's eye. He raises his arms in a defensive cross, protecting his face and head, feeling the impact of the dragon push him back a few feet. He swipes out blindly and scores a hit, making the dragon screech and drop out of the sky, landing feet first next to the king of the koopas. Charizard lunges at bowser who shoots out a punch to intercept, sending charizard reeling with an uppercut to the neck. He then responds with a charge of his own, headbutting the pokemon and knocking him back. He then attempts to grab hold of charizard's arm but is shook away and knocked back by a tail swipe. Charizard then uses his forward smash to sweep bowser's leg from undernieth him. Charizard then attempts to burn bowser while he is vunrable by using flamethrower but bowser flips himself off his back and steps away from the flames, sending a burst of his own flames to compensate. However the two sets of flames burn each other out, as they each eat up the others oxygen, neither of the two attaining any injuries. Bowser attempts another charging headbutt but charizard grabs hold of his horns mid charge and slams his head down onto the collesium floor. Bowser has little time to react before he is grabbed and has fire sprayed all over him, being launched back by the impact. He slowly pull himself to his feet and shakes himself off, just in time to avoid a claw swipe from charizard. He then grabs hold of charizard's neck with his right hand, pulling him close to his underbelly and leaping into the air. Charizard tries to break free but his struggle is in vain and he is body slammed into the arena floor, roaring in frustration the whole way. Bowser bounces back and lands on his feet, charging at the dazed charizard and shoulder barging him. Charizard is pushed back by the impact but it manages to clear his head of dizziness. He takes out a boulder and holds it in front of him, ready to smash it into his opponent. Before he can however, bowser shoots a fist forward and slams it into the boulder, shattering it into several large chunks which fly off harmlessly in different directions. He then delivers a viciour uppercut which stumbles the fire pokemon and follows up with a bowser bomb which charizard only just manages to dodge. Just at that moment a eerie rainbow glow, baths the arena with colour and the crowd gasps at the appearence of a smash ball. Bowser swings his head around to look at the smash ball, giving charizard the perfect oppourtunity to attack. He sparys flames at bowser feet, making him skip about to avoid the searing heat. Charizard then leaps into the air and does a front flip, smacking bowser in the head and sending him crashing into the arena floor. He then takes off and flies right for the smash ball, taking out a boulder as he does so. Bowser rubs his head and gets to his feet, running franticly towards the smash ball once he realises how close charizard is to it. His dash is futile however as charizard slames the boulder into the smash ball, gaining it's power immediatly, floating downwards towards the floor. Bowser changes his tactic and uses bowser bomb to gain some momentum and attempts to land on charizard and knock the smash ball out of him. Charizard sees this attack coming though and uses fly to smash into the bottom of bowser, scorching his lower half and knocking him off balance, making him land awkwardly on his side. Charizard lands gracefully next to him and wastes no time activating the final smash. Ivysaur and Squirtle leap out from a pokeball and stand next to charizard, ready to attack. Simultaniously the three fire out their respective projectiles. Bowser is lifted up into the air by the combined power of the Hydro Pump, Fire Blast and SolarBeam, letting out a pained roar before being turned into a trophy. The attack ends shortly afterwards and Squirtle and Charizard disapear, leaving charizard alone in the arena. It's not long before the guards leap in however ready to take away the trophy of bowser and return charizard to his cell. Charizard roars in primal rage and swings for the nearest guard, knocking him off his feet before he can react. He then launches himself at a group of them, knocking several to the ground. One swings his sword at the pokemon but he swings around and sets him alight with a blast of fire. Another guard leaps onto his back and pushes down, allowing another to stab a needle into charizard's neck. He throws the guard off his back and cracks a rock into the face of the needler, knocking him down. Charizard advances on the guard, intending to maul him but the substance takes effect and he collapses, falling into a deep sleep of unconsiousness. The injured guards are taken away by the medical staff while the remaining ones drag charizard out of the area, away from the frenzied cries of the crowd. Verdict Charizard won this primarily because of his flight which allowed him to avoid bowser's attacks and swoop in, Hit and Run style, to slowly wear him down. Bowser's predictable attack pattern made fighting him easy and his fire breath did little damage to the fire pokemon, taking away his only long range option. Notes Remember this tourny is based on the fighters on how they are portrayed in the smash bros universe so take that into consideration when you vote. Attacks will only be as damaging as they are in the smash universe regardless on how powerful they are in the universe they are from. Remember the moves listed are not the only moves the characters are using in this fight, they are merely thier to make it easier for people to give edges if they so wish to. The finisher move is just that; a finisher move. Please don't base your vote around who has the better final smash/finisher as this will have no effect on the outcome, it just makes the ending K.O more flashy and interesting to write. Voting is open untill the fight is up in full with an expert's opinion. Category:Blog posts